


L'essenziale

by SamoShampioni



Series: Björkman's Empire [12]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ESC 2013, Eurovision, Eurovision 2013, Gen, Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: It was the night of the San Remo music festival, and the night that Italy would be choosing their Eurovision song. Fabio and Luciana, the hosts of San Remo, stepped out onto the stage. The San Remo contestants were sitting backstage, nervously awaiting the results of the contest. The festival was one of the best events for musical exposure in Italy, but winning the whole thing meant having to go to the 2013 Eurovision Song Contest, and that meant travelling to Sweden, the once peaceful country that was now a twisted dictatorship.





	L'essenziale

It was the night of the San Remo music festival, and the night that Italy would be choosing their Eurovision song. Fabio and Luciana, the hosts of San Remo, stepped out onto the stage. The San Remo contestants were sitting backstage, nervously awaiting the results of the contest. The festival was one of the best events for musical exposure in Italy, but winning the whole thing meant having to go to the 2013 Eurovision Song Contest, and that meant travelling to Sweden, the once peaceful country that was now a twisted dictatorship.  
The San Remo entrants were hoping that the results would be revealed soon, and secretly all hoping that they wouldn't win. They each wanted a good result, but not to be first place. Raphael Gualazzi was sitting there with them. As the Italian representative in the 2011 Eurovision, he knew how Europe's favourite song contest worked. Well, he knew how it used to work, anyway. No one was sure what 2013 would be like. Fabio and Luciana had the results already, it seemed they would be finding out who would have to make the trip to Sweden soon enough.  
Marco Mengoni looked down at his feet. He was the favourite to win the whole thing and just now it was starting to feel very real to him. That he would have to go to the dictatorship state in May, that he would have to perform his song in Sweden, in Björkman's Empire.  
"I don't think I want to win this," Marco said, "I'd have to... I'd have to go to that dictatorship."  
"Hey," Raphael said, "Don't worry about it, ok?"  
"I'm trying not to," Marco said, "Anyway, you wouldn't understand. Back in 2011 Eurovision was a peaceful event."  
That was true. Everything had changed now. The Eurovision Song Contest in 2011 had been a peaceful event, nothing bad had happened during it. But now, the Eurovision Song Contest was an entirely different thing. The 2012 edition had been attacked by Christer Björkman who had forced a Swedish victory, and now the 2013 edition was to be held in his dictatorship. 2011 had been the last peaceful edition of the contest.  
Suddenly, they were interrupted from their thoughts by the audience cheering and clapping yet again. Fabio and Luciana had the results. Now was the time to find out who would be representing Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013.  
"Ok, now for the part you've all been waiting for!" Fabio said.  
"Ah, yes!" Luciana smiled, opening an envelope she was holding, "The artist chosen to represent Italy in the 2013 Eurovision Song Contest is... Marco Mengoni! Congratulations Marco!"  
Marco jumped up from his seat, he hadn't expected that. Looking around the room, the other artists were clapping for him, but more than that, they looked relieved that they hadn't been the ones chosen. Well, he knew why. It was the elephant in the room, the fact that Sweden was now a tyrannical dictatorship. That he would have to go there.  
Marco wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the despotic nation, but now, he had no say in the matter. He had agreed to go on San Remo, he had signed that contract. When he first signed up for the event, he hadn't expected to win. When he became the favourite to win, it was too late to cancel his appearance. And now that he had won the whole event, it was far too late to back out now. The Italian broadcaster, RAI, would surely not be accepting any more withdrawals. Marco would just have to accept this.  
Marco walked out onto the stage to perform his winning song, 'L'essenziale,' one more time for the audience and all the viewers not only in Italy, but across the world.  
"Congratulations!" Fabio said as the two hosts smiled at him, but they seemed like false smiles. They didn't mention the Swedish dictatorship, they didn't have to. Marco forced a smile too.  
"Thank you," he said, accepting the trophy from Fabio and turning again to the cheering audience. Marco looked out to the sea of clapping people, the people cheering and waving Italian flags. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen during the 2013 contest.  
"Thank you," Marco said again, "All of you. Really. Thank you."  
And that was that, Italy had their entrant for the 2013 contest. All the Italian people could do now was hope that everything would go well at the event. They were hopeful, after all, Italy hadn't done anything bad to the Swedish dictatorship, and, as far as anyone knew Björkman didn't have anything against Italy. Marco hoped that things would go well for him. And maybe one day, the Eurovision Song Contest would be a peaceful affair once more.


End file.
